In general, the program schedules of broadcast and cable television channels are planned weeks or months in advance of being put into effect. The selection of program materials and the sequence in which they are broadcast are based upon a number of factors including, for example, the subject matter, the target audience, the length of the program, an estimate of its audience acceptance, and the nature and popularity of programs in competing time slots. Adjustments in day and time of broadcast are sometimes made when the original schedule proves unsuitable, or when other program offerings are better suited for that time period.
When adjustments in program schedules are made, they are generally made using the same process used to create the original schedule based upon user polls and decisions by programming professionals. This process is slow to respond and is not suited to the rebroadcast of popular program content.
New subscribers to cable and video-on-demand (pay-per-view) services are normally asked to choose from an assortment of channel or viewing selections. If they are new to the cable service or programming provider, they may be unaware of the nature of the programs and may be unable to effectively choose the channel or program selections that they are most likely to enjoy. The delay in the availability of program ratings made using current processes may provide little support for the selection of program and service options.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.